True Love
by TeamZaileyXD
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are in love... but who would have thought someone- or something- would ever come between them?  Rated T just because I don't know what's going to happen just yet   warning: Contains Percabeth :


**Okay, so I haven't read a Percy Jackson book since I finished the Lost Hero. I read all five of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians, though. But if my history/greek mythology is off, it's because it's been a while. I read "the lost hero" the week it came out. So here's my story...**

**Oh. And I'm also finding it ironic that my username is "TeamZaileyXD" but I'm writing a Percy Jackson fanfiction... hmm...**

**===Percy===**

"Hey Percy!"

"Heeyy! Percy!"

"How's it going, Perc?"

These are the greetings I receive as I walk through camp half blood. Yep, I'm a hero. I've been a hero since last summer, when I helped lead the other half bloods in the battle that almost destroyed our world. We defeated Kronos, without any help from the gods...

So now, instead of training for battle, or preparing weaponry, the half bloods were regular campers, enjoying regular camp activities. Of course, we still had some training... but what is there to train for anymore? Kronos is gone... for a while, at least.

I walked around to my cabin, and grabbed my water bottle off of my shelf. It was blue, and said "Percy" on it. My brother, Tyson, had made it a while back and sent it to me in the mail. It was made out of some rare titanium metal or something-

Anyways, I had the water bottle in one hand, and my golden drachma in the other. I squirted the water bottle outside, so that the sun caught it just right, creating a rainbow for just a few seconds, then threw my gold coin into the mist. "I'd like to make a call to Athena, location Mount Olympus..."

It took just a few seconds before Athena appeared in the mist. "Percy- this is a surprise-"

"Hello, Athena..."

"Just because you're dating my daughter doesn't mean you have permission to interrupt my work. I was busy helping-"

"I will only need a second of your time-"

"I'm listening-"

"I'd like permission to marry your daughter-"

Athena stiffened. It took her a minute, even though it felt like forever, before she replied. "You are a good man, percy. A hero. You have proven yourself worthy... permission granted..."

I smiled, bowing my head. "Thank you-"

"Now be gone..." she said, waving her hand through the Iris message and ending our call.

I smiled, walking over to my bed. A yellow envelope was sitting on it. It was the package I had been waiting for ever since I had asked Dr. Chase for his permission. He was thrilled with the idea, and told me he was sending me the ring that he was going to use to propose to Athene before Athena left-

I slit open the envelope, pouring it's possession into my hand. A crystal clear, shimmering diamond was attached to a silver, shining band. I smiled.

"Hey Seaweed Brain..."

Her voice caught me off guard, and I almost dropped the ring. I held it behind my back.

"Annabeth... you scared me..." I said, sliding the ring in my back pocket.

"What's going on?" she said, a sly grin creeping onto her face.

"Nothing... it's just that-" I sighed. "You've caught me... it was supposed to be a surprise..."

**===Annabeth===**

"What was supposed to be a surprise? I asked. "This..." he said, coming towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I was thinking we could go for a picnic tonight? By the ocean? It's a full moon... and it will be full of all that romantic crap..."

I laughed. "Romantic crap sounds lovely..."

"Good..." he said, gliding his lips over mine.

"Hey Percy-" Grover's voice interrupted us, causing us to both turn to look at him. He looked back at us, throwing his hands up defensively. "Woah. I'm sorry..."

"Ever heard of knocking?" Percy said, laughing.

"I would, but you have no door!"

That's true. Percy doesn't have a door. Or walls. It's all open air, and you can always feel the salty sea breeze coming in from the ocean a few feet away from his cabin... it's one of the many reasons I loved being here.

"I have to go anyways... I'll see you tonight."

"Ten o'clock sharp."

He gave me a quick peck on the lips goodbye, and then I turned and left the cabin.

**So yeah. Review. Please. :) That would be lovely. And I'm basing Percy's cabin off of the movie cabin, because I LOVED how Camp Halfblood was portrayed in the movie. It felt a lot more realistic and alive! :)**


End file.
